food and kisses
by wormmonsoul
Summary: it's a lonely night in the kitchen. Taito, fluff (with kissing) and my first story to be posted. R


FOOD AND KISSES  
It's just a stupid fic from the land where you're on the verge of sleeping... No sense.   
And mostly fluff. Taito. (~hintsatshorato~) *whips her head around, "Who said that?"*   
Disclaimer: don't own Digimon and vegetables, though I like both.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~ ~   
"Who?" Yamato sleepily wandered into the small dark kitchen. "Oh, it's you, Tai."  
Taichi his best friend and a 14 year old teen glanced over his shoulder guiltily. He pulled a dish  
of salad leftover from the microwave after heating it and dug in energetically.  
"Sorry, hungry!"  
"In the middle of the night?" Yamato started in surprise. "And you actually cared to wake up?"  
"Uhmmm," answered Taichi with his mouth full. His chewing slowed down as Yamato moved  
over and grabbed some veggies from the pan.   
Taichi looked out of the window. Trees surrounding the small cabin were whispering in the  
shadows of the night, casting dim light in the kitchen through the only window. It was cool  
and deafiningly quiet. Everyone was sleeping upstairs, meaning the rest of the chosen children.  
Yamato cheerfully took a huge bite of a cucumber and chewed on it half asleep.  
Taichi took his time to watch him. He and Yamato in the kitchen in the middle of the night,  
alone. And Yamato's looking stunning as usual. Even hardly dressed. Especially hardly dressed.  
"Why're staring at me, Taichi?"  
Taichi didn't hear him.  
"Tai?"  
The brunette blinked and came to his senses. "What?"  
"You have problems with me eating it?" Yamato pointed to the cucumber. "Yours food's the same."  
Yeah, good excuse, Taichi gripped it.  
"But mine cucumbers are already finished," he sounded as if complaining.  
"T's not my fault!"  
"Share?" Taichi asked hopefully.  
Yamato sent him a dirty look and turned away.  
"It's not the problem, Tai, is it?" Yamato asked softly. "You're pissed of me and Sora, right?"  
Taichi frowned. "Well...she left me and I think...  
"I'll never be able to get a girl," he informed his best friend sulkily.  
"Shit, Taichi, of course you will. Stop moping."  
Taichi sighed. He couldn't believe Sora dumped him for Yamato. His most best friend... More  
importantly... whatever. Forget it, Taichi. His inner voice kicked in stubbornly:  
I loved him... and I love him still.   
Yamato shoved the last piece of the cucumber in his mouth and Taichi suddenly knew what  
to do. If it's the only way to do it... The boy caught Yamato's lips with his own and pushed them  
apart, sweeping his tongue across his mouth. He found the half-crushed veggie and pushed it  
into his mouth with his tongue sucking in Yamato's spit.   
At this moment Miyako appeared in the door rubbing her eyes dozingly. She didn't fail to notice  
Taichi and Yamato sharing what struck her as an intimate kiss.. The girl gasped and tried to   
quietly disappear.  
Taichi moved away and swallowed the retrieved food. It tasted of Yamato.. He looked down  
at Miyako with a smile.   
"S-sorry for interrupting.." the girl muttered in confusion. "What were you doing?"  
"Having a snack," Taichi grabbed another veggie from Yamato's pan and sent it into his mouth.  
"I heard some noise..."  
"S'kay.." Yamato assured her. "We're going back."  
"Right," Miyako quickly disappeared.  
"Will she tell Sora?" Taichi said into space. He couldn't bring himself to look at Yamato. Of course,  
he could always say he was after the cucumber... Strange, 5 minutes ago he stared at Yamato as  
if there was no tomorrow and now...  
"Surprised?" Taichi threw a quick glance at his silent friend. Yamato set his pan on the table.  
"I lost the appetite," he smiled explaining the gesture. "Yes, Tai, I'm actually shocked."  
"Always wanted to do it," Taichi admitted.  
"What, give me a heart attack?"  
"Nah, the kiss. You're taking it fine. I expected, well, something..."  
"I don't wanna wake everyone up," Yamato took a hold of the pan. "Shit, it's full of salad."  
"Wouldja hit me with THAT on the head?" wondered Taichi sincerely.  
Yamato set the pan down after some consideration. "No."  
The blonde ran his hand over his hair. "I'm just going to bed..."  
"You look beautiful when you do that," Taichi breathed in sharply. Yamato's hand shot away  
from his head at once. He raised his eyebrows unsurely.  
"Tell me, it's a joke, Tai," he asked.  
"...Yeah."  
Taichi pressed his lips to Yamato's again and circled his neck with his hands. He deepened  
the kiss cautiously confusing Yamato. The blonde leaned in parting his lips instead of drawing  
away and running about the cabin screaming in panic.   
Taichi felt like screaming himself in panic and delight.   
He moved his tongue between Yamato's teeth meowing slightly. Yamato broke away finally.  
"I don't know why I'm doing this," he said catching his breath. "I honestly don't know..."  
"It's just sexual tension," Taichi nodded. "Sora doesn't give you any and..."  
Yamato interrupted with another passionate kiss.  
"..You're getting it off on me..."  
Another kiss and Yamato moaning for more.  
"...'cause I'm letting you...  
A kiss.  
"... do anything..."  
A kiss.  
"... with me..."  
"This is what best friends are for," Yamato smiled breathlessly holding Taichi in a tight embrace.  
The brunette was on the seventh sky.   
"Thanks, Tai."  
"Any time, Yama."  
"Tai?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What sexual tension?! We're fourteen!"  
"Surge of hormones then.."  
"You've been too much around Koushiro," Yamato shook his head.  
"D'you think Sora'd mind if I hit on you?" Taichi ignored the sarcasm in the blonde's voice.  
"You'll be putting your life at risk. Have you seen what she did to Jun?..."  
"Let's go to sleep then," resolved Taichi.  
"Hormones?" Yamato asked doubtfully.  
"Ah, forget it. You're just gay."  
"By the way, nice ass, Yagami..."  
  
the end.   
Review? 


End file.
